Mercutio x Benvolio
by RainbowWammys
Summary: I wrote this when I was bored in class so its very random.


Benvolio sits down on a bench in the park. Mercutio sees him and sits down next to him.

"Greetings!" He smiles at Benvolio.

Benvolio looked at him shyly "Hello Mercutio."

Mercutio looks around "lovely weather we're having."

Benvolio nods "yes, indeed."

Mercutio stares at him, Benvolio looks down trying to avoid eye contact. Mercutio starts "why are you so shy all the time?"

Benvolio looks at him with a confused look "Shy? How am I shy?"

"Your so quiet, you never make eye contact with me when I talk to you."

Benvolio stayed silent. Mercutio sat up grabbing Benvolio's hand "Come with me, I'll get you to stop being so shy."

Benvolio didn't have a choice and got pulled along with Mercutio. Benvolio whispered to him "um... Mercutio... This looks weird..."

Mercutio looked at him with a questioning look "what looks weird?"

"We're two guys... Holding hands." Benvolio blushed alittle.

Mercutio squeezed his hand tighter. "Who cares, we're going to have a great time dear, don't you worry!"

"Dear?" Benvolio stared at him in disbelief. Not saying a word back Mercutio started skipping towards the towns shopping area is pulling poor Benvolio along with him.

People started whispering to each other and were pointing at them. Benvolio stared down in embarrassment while Mercutio didn't seem to notice, or care.

Mercutio stopped in front of a bar. "First off we'll stop here."

"What? Why? I'm not drinking!" Benvolio gasped.

Mercutio looked at him with a serious look "you don't have a choice."

With that Mercutio pulled him into the bar. A waitress greeted him at the door "Hello Mercutio."

"Hi Patty" he sat down on a stool. Benvolio sat next to him. "This is Benvolio" he introduced him.

Patty smiled at him "your a Montague right?"

He nodded. "So what would you guys like?" She looked at him.

Benvolio started "Nothi-"

"-two Jack Daniels please" Mercutio cut him off.

Benvolio rolled his eyes "I told you I'm not drinking."

"Well I told you that you have no choice." Mercutio smirked.

Benvolio gave him a dirty look. Soonly after Patty came back with two glasses of Jack Daniels. "Thank you!" Mercutio took them out of her hands. And handed one to Benvolio.

Benvolio stared at his drink with a confused look "do I even want to drink this?"

"Yes you do."

Benvolio slowly sipped the liquor, then started coughing out. "That's really strong!"

Mercutio chuckled "you need to chug it." He drunk some of his drink.

Benvolio took a deep breath then took a big gulp of the alcohol.

"Now was that, that bad?" Mercutio smirked.

Benvolio shook his head, taking another big sip.

Mercutio held up his cup, "cheers?"

Benvolio tapped his cup with his "cheers"

They both drunk the rest of there drinks. "Patty! Get us another refill!" Mercutio yelled. "Make that three more refills for each of us!"

Patty nodded, quickly grabbing their cups.

Benvolio cried "I have a headache!"

"It's because your not used to drinking." Mercutio said.

Benvolio nodded. Patty came back with their drinks. Benvolio and Mercutio chugged down their drinks.

Mercutio threw his money at Patty. He grabbed Benvolio's hand and pulled him out of the bar.

"Where are we going now?" Benvolio asked.

"Some where I go when I'm drunk." Mercutio chuckled and skipped towards a women's clothing store.

They stopped in front of it. Benvolio looked at him weirdly "here?"

"Yes we're going to try on dresses!"

"Wha-" Mercutio pulled him into the store.

Benvolio stomped his feet and started to whine "I don't wanna!"

"Come on, only real men wear dresses." Mercutio said.

Benvolio frowned "wanna be a real man... I'll do it"

Mercutio led them to a clothing rack with dresses on it. Mercutio pulled out a short black one an held it against his body "Benvolio how does this look? Should I try it on."

Benvolio nodded "yes it'd look great on you!"

Mercutio smirked "thanks."

Benvolio turned to the dress rack, and went to pull out a pink one but a hand pulled it out of his hands "Nuh uh!" A familiar voice spoke.

Benvolio cried "Tybalt! That's my dress!"

Tybalt growled "No it's mine!"

Benvolio pulled it out of Tybalts hand "Mine!"

Tybalt ripped it out of Benvolio's hands "Bitch! I saw it first!"

"But that's not fair Tybalt!" Benvolio squeaked.

"Ya huh!"

Mercutio face palmed "ladies, ladies your both beautiful."

Tybalt growled "shut up! I'm a man!"

"I'm almost a man!" Benvolio added.

Tybalt raised an eyebrow "almost a man?"

"Yeah Mercutio said only real men wear dresses." Benvolio explained.

"Hmm... That makes sense..." Tybalt said.

Benvolio grabbed the dress out of Tybalt's hands and ran into the dressing room. Mercutio followed him. "Curse you Benvolio!" Tybalt screamed.

Benvolio locked the door behind them. He sat down on the bench and pouted.

Mercutio frowned "what the matter dear?"

"Stupid Capulets" Benvolio muttered.

Mercutio chuckled. Pulling his shirt off.

Benvolio stared at him wide eyed.

Mercutio noticed "what's wrong?"

"Your ripped!" Benvolio gasped staring a his abs.

Mercutio laughed. "Wanna feel them?"

"Sure!" Benvolio said getting up. He gently stroked his stomach. "Wow I wish I was this muscular."

"You should start exercising with me then!"

"But I'm too lazy!" He whined.

"Then your not going to be ripped like me!"

Benvolio cried "thats not fair!"

"It's plenty fair. "

Benvolio crossed his arms.

Mercutio pulls down his pants, then slips into the dress.

He looked at himself in the mirror "damn, I look fine!" He did a dramatic hair flip.

Benvolio clapped his hands "you look great!"

"Aww thank you! Aren't you gonna try on yours?"

Benvolio slowly took off his clothes and slipped into the dress. He stared at himself in the mirror uneasily. "Mercutio, does this dress make my butt look big?"

"Yeah, but that's a good thing." Mercutio said.

"I'm so proud of myself, I'm finally a real man now!" Benvolio squealed.

Mercutio faced him, holding his hand. "You know what?"

"What?"

"You can be my man"

"WHA-"

Mercutio cut him off kissing him passionately.

Benvolio pulled away staring at him wide eyed with rose colored cheeks.

"What?" Mercutio asked as if nothing had happened.

"You just kissed me!"

He shrugged "so?"

Benvolio ran his hands through dark brown hair "oh no, oh no this not good."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yes! I mean no, but my first kiss was a guy!"

Mercutio looked at him in a surprised way "your first kiss?"

Benvolio blushed in embarrassment "yes!"

Mercutio smirked "so I was your first kiss?"

"Yes!" Benvolio cried.

Mercutio blushed. "Does kissing a guy really bug you that much?"

"I don't know, I don't really mind, but what am I supposed to tell my family?"

"Tell them your gay"

Benvolio gasped "I'm not gay!"

Mercutio chuckled "really? You just admitted you didn't mind kissing a guy."

Benvolio blushed more "No it's not like tha-"

Mercutio kissed him again, Mercutio pulled away. "Are you sure?"

Benvolio smirked "I don't know, I think you have to kiss me again"

Mercutio chuckled kissing him gently this time.

"I know I'm drunk but I think kind of love you.."

"I've felt the same way forever Benvolio" Mercutio wrapped his arms around him.


End file.
